


Control

by ChloeCeres



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Degradation?, Face Slapping, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Erwin lets Levi have his way.





	Control

“Are you ready to begin?” Levi’s voice was curt and demanding. Erwin’s strikingly blue eyes flickered at his comrade’s tone, a sign of curious anticipation. He knelt before Levi, devoid of any clothing. Even down on his knees, Erwin’s large figure still gave off an undeniably intimidating aura. Clad in full uniform, Levi awaited Erwin’s response with a barely perceptible rise of a sharp, black eyebrow.

 

“Yes,” the tall blond answered. This was met with a lightning-fast strike of Levi’s open palm across Erwin’s face.

 

“You will call me sir, understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Erwin’s cheek stung like nothing else he’d ever felt, but he kept his composure and held his gaze steady with the man that stood above him.

 

“Good. Now, you will do _everything_ I say, exactly as I say it. Am I clear?” Erwin swallowed hard, his internal excitement piqued.

 

“Yes, sir. I’ll do whatever you-” Levi’s hand struck him again, stealing the words from his lips.

 

“You will only answer me with ‘Yes, sir’ and ‘No, sir’. No more.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Erwin replied quietly. A blanket of silence fell over them in the small inn room they occupied. Both men managed to abscond under the cover of darkness to this inconspicuous location with believable-enough excuses to shield them from any form of unwanted questioning. The shifting candlelight made their shadows dance on the walls and cast a warm, comforting glow on everything the light touched. Erwin’s eyes surveyed Levi from head to toe, a certain hunger smoldering deep within them. The uniform that covered his body suited him so perfectly that it almost seemed unfair. The rigidly structured stitching and designs coincided precisely with the personality of the man who donned them, so in a way, it only seemed right for him to look as enticing as he did.

 When Erwin’s eyes fell down towards Levi’s lower half, blood crept up along his neck and onto his cheeks as he noticed that the front of Levi’s pants was tented with a steadily more obvious erection. The darker-haired man caught Erwin staring and stepped closer to him, using just his index finger to tilt Erwin’s face upward.

 

“Not yet.” Stepping back, Levi raised a leg and held his impeccably shined black boot right in front of Erwin.

 

“Kiss it.” Erwin wasted no time in pressing his lips to the tip of the cold, hard rubber. Levi made no effort to conceal the smug grin that softened his features ever so slightly.

 

“Very good,” Levi mused, “Now lick it.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Erwin’s tongue followed a smooth path from the tip of the squad captain’s boot along the side, all the way to the heel. Levi drew in his breath quietly, watching as the blond obeyed so eagerly. He then exhaled slowly, his erection making his pants feel tighter and tighter.

 

“Take it off.” Erwin pulled at the immaculate ebony boot, also removing the sock along the way, and made sure that his fingers brushed against Levi’s now barefoot as he set both items down beside him. The seemingly mundane contact made Levi’s skin feel hotter and he cleared his throat in order to keep himself level-headed. He then ordered Erwin to remove the other boot, and he soon stood barefoot before him. A wordless moment flowed by as Levi stared down at Erwin, naked and kneeling. Just the way he wanted him. The neatly parted golden hair... Each and every chiseled muscle... And those _damned_ eyes... Levi bit down on his lower lip. All of Erwin. It was all _his_.

 

Levi reached into a pocket on the front of his pants and procured a tiny bottle filled with a transparent liquid. He held it out to Erwin, who took it gently.

 

“Remove the top and pour some of that onto your hands. Then I want you to touch yourself” Levi instructed. This time, the corners of Erwin’s mouth turned up in mischievous elation.

 

“Yes, sir.” The bottle’s contents were shockingly cold, but Erwin did as he was told, letting the liquid pool onto his open palm. Setting the bottle down away from him, Erwin rubbed his hands together to spread the liquid around, then reached down between his legs. With both hands, he stroked his fully hard cock the way he always did when he was alone and craving that sweet sensation of eventual release. A low moan came from him when he pressed his thumb down against the head of his cock and lowered his eyes as the pleasure slowly mounted. Levi’s hand shot out and raised his chin so that Ewin’s eyes could look nowhere else.

 

“Eyes on me,” Levi warned sharply.

 

“Yes... Yes, sir.” A rush of adrenaline coursed through the taller man’s veins while he continued to move his hands up and down his cock, icy blue eyes locked with dark, brooding ones. Precum began to fall down along his shaft, making his hands slicker by the second. The normally stoic visage Erwin maintained on a daily basis was now one reddened by burning arousal. Lips slightly apart and eyes partially lidded, Erwin’s expression made the tightness in the front of Levi’s pants nearly unbearable. Each quiet, pleasured moan Erwin let out was a blow to Levi’s resistance to flat out ravaging the blond-hair Adonis before him.

 

No, he couldn’t. Not now. Not yet. Levi bit down firmly on the inside of his cheek, hoping that the slight twinge of pain from doing so would stay his frantic heart. His instinct was screaming for him to strip off every single layer of clothing on his body and fuck Erwin senseless. Another, more influential part of Levi persuaded himself to bide his time and continue toying with his commander. Amidst Levi’s internal struggle, Erwin was gradually falling apart. The edge was just _so_ close to him now. Eyes closed (an act which Levi let slide), Erwin’s hands moved sloppily now up and down his cock, cupping his balls in his hands every now and then. With a tight squeeze to the head of his cock, Erwin choked out a moan that surprised even him. A sound so obscene... Right in front of Levi, too. Did the squad captain like the way his voice climbed in pitch? Did his cock strain even more against the front of his pants? Erwin gathered what strength he could to open his eyes and raise them up.

 

“Sir...” He breathed softly. The dark-haired man hummed to himself in obvious approval.  Erwin on the absolute brink was truly a sight to behold. However, it was still too early to cross that threshold. Levi’s hand had already begun peeling away his jacket and shirt by the time he’d begun speaking.

 

“Get on the bed and lie down on your back.” Erwin reluctantly took his hands from between his legs and clenched his jaw, breathing sharply through his nose. He half hated Levi for stopping him when he did. If he had just _one_ more second _..._ It didn’t matter, though. He only wanted to please Levi, and obey him. _Mostly_ obey him. Erwin laid himself down onto the soft, down-filled mattress whose sheets were neatly stretched out on top it. He rested his perfectly toned arms on either side of his head and moved his beautifully sculpted legs far apart from each other. Erwin’s cock stood stiffly at attention, arcing gently just above his lower belly. Levi was already stark naked when he climbed onto the bed and knelt between Erwin’s splayed legs. The younger man placed a hand on Erwin’s chest, brushing his fingers along the smooth, creamy-white skin. He then placed his other hand on Erwin and ran it down over his pectoral, not missing how the blond flinched when Levi’s palm slipped across his hardened, pink nipple. Levi went to take both of Erwin’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pressing the digits together softly. The commander squirmed beneath him, dark blond eyebrows knit together in an expression of inexplicable pleasure.

 

“Do you like it when I do this, Erwin?” Levi squeezed a little harder.

 

“S-Sir... Yes, I d- _ah_ ...!” Just before Erwin could finish, Levi twisted the pink buds between his fingers sharply. Pain flared in Erwin’s chest and he very nearly lost control. _Please, hurt me more..._

 

 _“_ Harder?” Levi purred.

 

“Yes, sir...” Levi suddenly released his nipples and left the bed. Erwin voiced his anger and disappointment at the abruptness of Levi’s action, lifting his head to try and see what the young squad captain had in mind. Levi returned to the spot between Erwin’s legs, the familiar bottle of transparent liquid in hand. Prying the top off, Levi coated his fingers with an ample amount of the lubricant before leaning over Erwin to set the bottle down on the small, wooden bedside dresser. The coolness of Levi’s fingers covered in lubricant tentatively exploring the ring of muscle around Erwin’s entrance elicited a quiet sigh from the blond. Stroking and very gently prodding around, Levi absently bit down on his lower lip while he observed Erwin’s reactions. The steadily flickering candlelight accentuated the sharp lines and contours of the commander’s chiseled physique in a way that kicked Levi’s heart rate into overdrive. Satisfied with his teasing, Levi pressed two fingers into Erwin and placed his unoccupied hand on Erwin’s hip to hold him in place. Two fingers right off the bat betrayed Levi’s patient facade, causing Erwin to swallow back a cry of pain. His entire body had seized up in an effort to help him adjust to Levi’s ministrations, and soon he felt his arousal consuming him once more, and Levi meanwhile was having his own fun scissoring and curling his fingers inside Erwin.

 

Occasionally he would brush the tips of his fingers along Erwin’s prostate, and Erwin’s tight entrance would clench around them, enveloping his fingers in delicious heat. Slipping in a third finger rewarded Levi with a curse from his comrade, followed by a wanton moan. Levi continued preparing Erwin, all the while begging and pleading with his own body to delay release. _Soon_ , his mind echoed. Withdrawing his fingers and ignoring the disgruntled huff that came from Erwin, Levi reached over one last time to grab the bottle atop the dresser and poured some of the chilly liquid onto his hand before setting it back down in its original resting place. A slow, controlled breath fell from the squad captain’s lips as he gave his cock a few, languid strokes so that it was covered in the lubricant. He dared to look up at Erwin, whose piercing, azure eyes were full with carnal lust. Levi carefully lined himself up to Erwin’s puckered entrance and eased his way inside.

 

“God, Erwin, _f-fuck_ ...” Levi’s mind went full-tilt. His eyes closed and head lowered, he moaned outwardly and gripped Erwin’s hips firmly. _I don’t want anything else. I don’t need anything else. Only this._ Erwin, simultaneously lost in his own utopia of being filled with Levi’s cock almost had no idea what to do with himself. His hands that were resting above his head now clawed at the pillow beneath it. Slowly, Erwin moved one of his hands down to touch himself, but a swift blow to his hand knocked it away.

 

“No touching. Put your hand back,” Levi ordered. Erwin did so, clenching around Levi as much as he could and smiling at the soft groan he managed to glean from the younger man.

 

“Cheeky bastard... If that’s how it’s going to be,” Levi growled, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust forward.

 

“Please, sir... _Fuck me_ ,” Erwin begged as he wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. Levi pulled his hips back until just the tip of his cock was still inside Erwin, and then drove it forward forcefully. Again and again, Levi pistoned his hips at this slow, deliberate pace. Erwin’s champagne-colored mane was hopelessly disheveled as he turned his head from side to side and dug his fingers into the pillow beneath his head. A steady stream of swears wrapped in strangled moans tumbled from his mouth as his whole body was jolted with each powerful thrust from Levi. Erwin’s throbbing cock ached for physical contact, and he breathed out yet another swear as he brought a hand down his torso. His slender fingers had scant enough time to brush along his length when, out of nowhere, Levi’s hand shot out and clamped around his throat like a vice.

 

“What. Did. I. **_Say?_ **” The abrupt lack of oxygen sent blood rushing to Erwin’s loins, something he figured impossible given his current state of already burning excitement. He could feel his cock twitch while Levi’s fingers constricted around his neck. Not once did Levi slow his rhythm of fucking Erwin as he continued to steal precious seconds of air from him.

 

“Disobedience must be punished,” Levi stated with staunch conviction. Erwin began to arch his back little by little, his eyes fluttering shut. _Oh, fuck, yes. This... This!_ His state of consciousness was quickly fading, his thoughts filled with praise to the high heavens for such sweet abuse. Just before Erwin would have gone completely out, Levi released his grip. Erwin’s lungs burned when he reflexively took in a deep breath, then crying out his comrade’s name as hot ribbons of his seed spilled out onto his abdomen. Hardly a moment later Levi found himself letting out a deep, guttural moan as his own release overtook him while he stayed buried inside Erwin. His arms trembled as he slowly pulled out and sighed as he laid himself down beside Erwin, totally and absolutely spent. Similarly exhausted, Erwin simply rested his eyes and scooted over to give Levi a tad more space, chuckling to himself when he felt Levi’s body press against his. He considered going to get himself and Levi all cleaned up, but Levi’s alluring presence convinced him otherwise. While he basked in post-coital bliss, Erwin pondered how Levi’s body would look covered with ropes crisscrossing and tying his hands and feet together in beautifully intricate ways... Tension and heat stirred between his legs at the thought. _A surprise for next time,_ Erwin mused.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something like this, huehuehue... I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
